


Bond

by LuLuIceifer



Series: Cherished Disgrace [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (Oh and fake marriage), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Marriage, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master!Leo, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, OOC Leo, Pet!Takumi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: “Now, my little bird, may we go through his eternal darkness together.”(Welcome to the last part of Cherished Disgrace!)





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> The forced/fake marriage chapter you (I) have bee longed for! Sorry for taking so long...I kinda wanna end Cherished Disgrace cause I lose interest in writing it. (I like writing stories with plot more now XD)
> 
> Thanks Erika for giving comments!

“You look beautiful, Takumi.” Leo puts the waist cincher on his pet. “And that blushing face… It’s just adding a cherry on top of the cake!”

 

Takumi shamefully moans as he looks himself in the mirror - Super short skirt, white stockings, black garter belts and the waist cincher. Yet, even with that much clothing, his Master still leaves his ass, his cock and his chest exposed. Few months ago, his Master has hinted him about this forced marriage, but he never thought it was anything more than a joke. But then, what joke does Master Leo not take into action?

 

“Some more sex toys and you will be perfect~” Leo purs beside his ears and snatches the silver tray closer. With one hand firmly held on his waist, Takumi is forced to stand straight and not lean on the Nohrian. After all those rapes and dehumanization he had experienced, it hurts to put any weight on his ass. Standing still without any support just pains him as much as forcing a few butt plug into his sorry hole.

 

The Master roams his chest and tugs his nipples. “Why don’t you just look at yourself, pet?” He puts the butterfly clips on his nubs, earning a low groan from the pet. “See those sparkling crystals on the chain? Those are real diamonds.” He tugs the chain and bites his collar bone. “We can’t have a King’s marriage without jewelries, right?”

 

Takumi whimpers and tilts his head away from Leo. “Look at the mirror.” The Master bites his ears and licks his earlobe. The pet unwillingly glances at his naked self, with his body played like a fucking barbie. No matter how much he despise himself doing so, it isn’t like he can say ‘no’ in front of his Master. His reason to live is to be this sicko’s fuck toy, afterall.

 

“Ugh, can’t you just follow my orders without a bit of punishment?” Leo forces the penis plug without another second of doubt. He slaps and squeezes his cock until the muscles have stiffen and skin painted with red dots. “If you ignore me once more I will have Faceless taking you instead.”

 

“Y-Yes, sir.” The pet bends down, showing his asshole to his Master. Despite all the times he has been with his Master, he has never been displaying himself so openly. From what Leo said, he might have been addicted to the fullness in his hole. When he felt his urge is too much for him to contain, he would just stuck a finger up his ass and find that sweet spot to relief himself. Yet, never had he asked his Master to relief him before.

 

“P-Please…” He clenches his butt and his thighs shiver. Turning his head, he gazes at Leo, who has a grin all over his face. He first tests the waters by sticking his thumb in, rubbing his tight all of muscles. The pet return by clutches his ass so tight until the thumb can’t slide easily in and out of his hole. Glancing at his Master, he can see that satisfied smirk on his face again.

 

“You have truly improved, Takumi.” Leo smacks his ass and ejects his fingers. After coating the buttplug with a healthy amount of lubricant, he thrusts it back into his ass until Takumi gives out his sweet moans.

 

“Clench it like how you did with my thumb, okay?” The Master drags him back by the back of the collar. “I don’t want to embarass others when it fall off in the middle of the ceremony.”

 

“Y-Yes.” 

 

Parading around with the buttplug is never an easy task. In the first few months, those plugs just torture the hell out of him - He would not be able to walk the next few days whenever Leo decided to thrust one into his ass. But after all those Faceless and tentacle rapes, his hole has gradually loosen. Slipping the plug in is no longer a difficult task, but clenching and squeezing it tight while parading is. 

 

Leo binds his wrists and drags them up. Exposed, the pet muffles and leans onto his Master. “Everything will be alright.” The blonde whispers and encases his wrists with a cuff. “I know you hate these, but you’re still a rebellious slave in other’s eyes. You were the Hoshidan Prince, afterall.”

 

True. Even after publicly fucked by Raijinto, raped by a dog, beaten by whips, and thrown into a colosseum and sprayed with those beasts’ semen, those Nohrians still think he would still turn against them. Hell, his eyes had already lost hope long, long time ago. He knew he should bow down and spread his legs and moan and give in after being dehumanised for a few days. Yet, those nobles still torture him whenever they can, beat him into a bloody mess whenever they see  _ something _ undamaged out of his body.

 

The worst part is he had only been through the first year of this pet life. With the effect of Leo’s spell, he would  _ at least _ need to survive twenty years before he can see his life coming to an end. 

 

“Hey, pet!” Leo slaps his ass and tugs his hair. Dragging his wrists, he pulls Takumi away from the mirror. “Enough rest. Now hold onto me - It is our marriage after all.”

 

Takumi has always hated walking with super high heels and with his bound wrists above his head. Staggering around the castle just makes him feels weak and vulnerable. With the high stocking and short skirt, his thigh and crotch are fully exposed. Nobles can see his muscle twitch and would whistle to him just to make him shiver more. Sometimes, Master would even stop out of nowhere and start tugging out the butt plug. All he could do was just clenching his ass and holding it against the motion. And if he failed to do so, Master would just call on a few tentacles and take him right there.

 

Today is no different. By the time they have arrived the chapel, Master had at least tried pulling the plug out for at least five times. His muscles are already sore, and his muscles shivers every step he walks. Leo seem to have noticed as well, as he drags him into the prep room and clips his buttplug with his thumb and index finger. 

 

“Tired already?” He teases the plug and thrusts it into his spot. “The real part is yet to be started.”

 

“Sir!” He squeaks at that sudden stimulation. He bends his neck so that Leo can nibbles his skin. “I-I…”

 

“Relax~” The Nohrian rubs his butt and slowly pulls the plug out. “You’ll be my concubine wife soon. I’ll ensure that you will always be in your best condition.”

 

He then shoves the plug into his mouth and asks the pet to hold it. “Maybe we can then try something different after we are married?” He brushes his bangs aside and shows the Nohrian emblem crafted on his forehead. “You’re my property now, so what do you want to do, my dear wife? Maybe we can have a few pups with the help of my sister.”

 

The pet forces a low groan and shakes his head vigorously. “Still so attached to your family, eh?” He tugs the nipple chain and lifts his chin up. “We still need someone to inherit Fujin Yumi, you know… Oh, and Raijinto…”

 

Leaning beside his ears, he mutters. 

 

“But not sure if they can still be used after tainted with you cum and ass though.”

 

Eyes widened, the pet grasps and thrashes. For a moment, he wants to free himself and hide in his silvery hair. Tears prick from his eyes as he whines another time. His face is burned with shame, with guilt, with fear. 

 

“Calm down, calm down!” The Master pulls his collar back until it chokes him. “We still have an afternoon to decide. Hopefully you will change your mind, so I don’t need to play rough tonight.”

 

The Hoshidan places a finger between the collar and his skin, so he could at least breath. It has been months since he heard his Master saying ‘rough play’ in front of him - He has always been an obedient little pet. He has always bow down to whatever Master gives him. He has always give in and let everything use his filthy holes.

 

Yet, he is scared to have his marriage consumed. He would officially be kicked out of his family, which not even his deepest dream can save him. He would lose the privilege to beg for mercy, and the very last hope of begging to go home. The very last hope of escaping this pet life and go back to where he should be.

 

“I still have no idea why Hoshidan value their family that much. You should have known that this brand seals your soul away. Not consuming our marriage won’t suddenly bring you back to your dear family….”

 

“S-Stop…” The pet could barely muffles out with the plug in his mouth. “P-Please, Master…”

 

Leo snatches the plug away and shoves it back to his sorry ass. “But then, I won’t mind a few rough play, my dear pet. We haven’t had anything rough for quite some time,” He smirks and licks the Nohrian emblem. “So what do you want, pet?”

 

“Everything you will, Sir!”

 

“That’s my pet.” He drags him to the hall and grins. “Let’s get this done as soon as possible, so that we can play through the night.”

 

The second Takumi steps into the hallway, he can feel the nobles  _ beaming _ at him.  _ Glaring _ at him and chatting about his body. Black market sellers are trying to  _ ‘borrow’ _ him for a day and sell them to the top bidders. Nobles are trying to kidnap him and force him into their pet. He can’t count the number of times he sees those nobles licking their lips, ordering their servant to ‘check the price’ and stroke their cock below their pants.

 

If walking naked in the charpel isn’t bad enough, hearing those words from the nobles surely is. He knows, this marriage is nothing more than a public humiliation. It is nothing more than another opportunity of showing off Nohr’s power. But never did he thought he will be sold away by his ‘loved one’ at the day of their ‘marriage’. Never will he thought Master would allow commoners to use and rape him.

 

But then, what joke did he not take into action? Master might have give him to the black market sellers just to see him struggle in the bidding process. He might as well ask the nobles to ‘tame’ him as he isn’t obedient enough. Maybe he would throw him into the plaza and let every single Nohrian fuck him before he can give in and become his ‘wife’.

 

He tries to keep his eyes down, so that he can at least imagine having a normal marriage with his bride. So that he can ignore all those jeering and sneering and the pain of holding all those sex toys. So that he can forget his status as a pet for a brief second. 

 

He crosses his fingers and closes his eyes, silently begging for this damn torture to pass.

 

“No mercy is left for you, pet!” Master slaps his face. The crowd gasps, muttering about how he would be punished. Those nobles are just pushing towards the front row, silently waiting for the Prince’s next word. 

 

“I guess you should test your loyalty before our marriage right?” Takumi sees lust blooming in those captivating red eyes. The Nohrian cups his swollen cheek and drags him into a kiss. “So what do you want, my little fuck toy?”

 

Skimming around, he tries to search a perfect answer for him and his fellow Nohrian. If the answer is wrong, Master might just as leave him in the middle of nowhere and let those Nohrians gangbang him. Or maybe…

 

“Look at me when I’m asking you.” He can feel a tug on his hair and a pull on his chin. “I’m losing patience. Why don’t you answer me?”

 

“Whatever Master wills would be perfect for taming me! Faceless, tentacles, beast… You can put whatever you want into my filthy holes!”

 

“Such a greedy little pet. Laying yourself so low and begging to be loved.” He asks the servants to take him the wedding rings. Taking off his cuffs, he forces him to get onto his knees. 

 

Did he get it right? Or did he get it wrong? Is he finally being freed from the tortures? Or another torture is just about to start?”

 

“Show me that you want to be filled, pet! Make an exotic position so all of us will get our dick twitch to live!”

 

He spreads his legs, with his cock lying on the floor. He slight tilts up ass slightly, showing everyone his diamond-encrused buttplug.. His hands push himself up as his dopey eyes gazes into Leo’s ruby eyes. “Please…” He mutters as he slowly ejects the plug, relieving more and more of his hole.. “Fill me… Bind with me… Master…”

 

He slips his finger into his hole and suck it into his mouth. “P-Please… Just taste me… Devour me…” The line of saliva links his finger and his boiling lips. He brushes his hair, with that line of saliva hitting his face and intersecting with the line of dried tears. “Put your dick wherever you want… Cover my body with your cum… And rape me until nothing is left in my body…”

 

“Including your family?” The Master kneels down and wipes his hair apart. Smirking, he clips his tongue and tugs the pet closer. “Will you give up your birthright behind, and immerse yourself in this eternal darkness?”

 

He hesitates, for a split second. He looks up until he reaches those ruby eyes, demanding for an answer. A choice. 

 

“Y-Yes.” He shouts, even with the fingers in his mouth. “I’m always yours, and yours only.”

 

Grinning, Leo loses the grip on his tongue. He takes the rings and put one onto his finger. “That’s good enough, Prince Takumi of Hoshido.” He rubs the inflamed part of his cheek. “Let us bind permanently, that not even the deepest dream and the wildest fate would pull us apart.”

 

Takumi could only nods his head as the Master searches his body, finding a perfect spot for the ring. He tried rubbing his nub and force it into on, but it is too loose for it. He tried replacing the metal ring on his collar with the wedding ring, but it just goes to unnoticed. Scanning down, he finds the perfect spot and forces his pet to stand up.

 

After a few squeaks and groans, Takumi can finally get himself up. The Nohrian circles behind him, with the wedding ring teasing on one hand and another holding his waist. He claws his thighs open and strokes his cock until his face is burning. He is so close that he would have come if he didn’t digs his nails into his skin.

 

“Hold yourself, it is going to pain a bit.” Master whispers beside his ears and slips the penis plug out. The sudden emptiness causes him to gasps, and his damn cock is so close to releasing himself when the passage is cleared. He cries in pain, and whims more as the Master strokes his dick agonizingly slow.

 

Watching Takumi holding himself back has always been fun. That bright red face, those shameful moans… He is still trying to hide himself even after all those rape sessions. He would shake and tilt his head when precum leaks from his hole. When he feels the thrust of his cock below his pants, he bites his lips immediately. Having Takumi struggle is just the best part of the ceremony, though the sad realisation comes through his mind when he can feel Takumi’s rapid breath.

 

“P-Pl...ease…”

 

“I’ll take care of you, my dear pet.” He pierces the ring into his cock after a few more squeezes. “I’ll always be the one decide your fate, kitten. I’ll always be the one holding and taming you, my wife.”

 

He turns his pet around. Without a second of hesitation, he invades his mouth and forces any single Hoshidan pride out of him. The pet tries to look away when the nobles jeer at him, but the Master holds him tight and prolongs the kiss. He won’t let anyone, anyone other than him to consume his pet. He won’t let anyone to hurt his little kitten and tame him before he does.

 

He will forever be in his kiss, forever be in his hug.

 

“You’re mine, and mine only.”

 

-

 

The rest of the ceremony was just… ordinary. Leo didn’t humiliate his pet anymore, though the nobles are still staring tightly at every single one of Takumi’s action. Their eyes were burning in flame when the Leo sealed the bond with him. They were snapping and bad-mouthing him when they realise it is impossible to take him into their hug.

 

But then, at least, he won’t get dumped around during his day of marriage.

 

It is slightly past 7 by the time they arrive their room. Isn’t as early as Leo wanted to, but enough for their night event. Enough to force him into a rough play and tear everything off him.

 

“Lie down, pet.” The Nohrian just get straight into the topic. When Takumi is busy shifting himself and finding a more comfortable position, Leo pins his shoulders down.

 

“Master…” The pet looks away, with his eyes filled with tears. “Please… Don’t…”

 

“It’s fine to be scared.” Leo cups his cheek, earning a sharp yelp from the one below. “People always fear when they can’t see the future...”

 

“Please!” Takumi squeaks, curling his toes and fingers when his Master spread his hair all over his bed. “I-I… I have acted accordingly… I have followed all your plans for the ‘wedding’ already…” Sniffing, he glances at the Master above him. “Please… My family is the only prove that I’m alive! The only prove that I have actually survived in this world!”

 

He leans down and kisses his tears, which only cause the pet to shiver more. “I know… The spell on the Nohrian emblem… It seals away my soul from everything other than you.” The pet covers his bare chest with his silvery hair. “You can have total control of me… Manipulating and playing me like your doll. You can just steal my memories and rewrite them with your own…” He trembles at the heat radiating from Leo’s body. “Please… Just let me have my family! Please don’t kill my very last prove that I’m alive!”

 

“Is it, my little pet?” 

 

He hates that mocking voice, that smirk teasing him of what he lost. He hates how Leo dump all his precious memories like garbage, how he never consider him to be emotional. He hates how Leo never treat any words from him as ‘serious’.

 

He could have tolerated, like every other time. He could have just sobs and freezes in place. He could have just let his body violated by the Nohrian Prince again.

 

Instead, he slaps Leo’s hand away. 

 

“No!” was his instant reaction. He pushes the Master away, grabs the blanket and hides himself in the corner of the room. Master was first shocked - he can see by the widening of his eyes. When Leo holds the slapped sport and stares back at him, he covers his naked body with the blanket and yelps.

 

“Takumi?” The mere voice makes him shiver. When his Master approaches, he steps back, only realising that he was already in the corner of the room. The cold concrete presses against his skin, the bumps on the wall digs into his flesh. There is no way to escape, no way to stop the Nohrian from hunting him down.

 

“P-Please…” He muffles with his very last strength. “Please, don’t consume our sex. Please… Let me be with my family. Please, I beg you…”

 

The Nohrian forces a chuckle. “Ah, my dear pet.” He tilts his chin up, forcing the amber eyes to meet his lustful ruby eyes. “So beautiful, yet so fragile.” The blue moonlight shines on the pet’s face. “There is no need to fear. No need to fear what is yet to come.”

 

“No, please… Master…”

 

Pushing the blanket off, Leo hugs his waist and drags him into his chest. “My bride, humming like a tiny, falling bird.” His words echoes in Takumi’s ears. “Sometimes you need to fly out of your nest alone.” 

 

“No! You will just torture me and use me as you fuck toy! You’ll just kick me around with the toe of your boot...!”

 

“You can only see the sunrise after external darkness. You can only enjoy freedom after being strangled with thorns.” He brushes the silvery hair. Shifting forward, he aligns his cock with Takumi’s clenching hole.

 

The sky is dark, with the blue moon hanging in the middle of this black blanket. The little fallen bird is shivering in his hug, with his tear streak covering his chest. His hands are trembling in the air, too scared to hold his Master. His mouth is muffling some unknown Hoshidan phrases, praying for forgiveness. 

 

When the wind blows, it pushes the cloud away. The silvery moonlight once again shine on his platinum hair and his baby-soft face. Once again displays that proudful Hoshidan Prince trembling, sobbing in his hug. Giving into his hug.

 

“Now, my little bird, may we go through his eternal darkness together.”

 

He thrusts deeply into the crying Hoshidan Prince.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Cherished Disgrace!
> 
> (I'm such a pervert lol)


End file.
